In Otherwords
by Liquid Silver1
Summary: What if the universe that we glimpse in Ep 26 was continued? This is that continuation. This is an AU with some WAFF and later may contain some Lemony content. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

In Otherwords.  
  
This Evangelion Fan-fiction is based upon the other possibility that we catch a glimpse of during "End of Evangelion." So before you start shouting OOC watch that part of the movie. This fan-fic does contain some WAFF and has a fresh lime almost lemony scent. Basically I have to say that this is to be read ONLY by people 18 and above though I know that's not how it's gonna' work. The only reason why I will most likely describe everything is because everything is important, and even in those moments when people supposedly give in completely to desire, strong emotions and character developments can be shown. All characters are property of Gainax corporation. This will not be released for profit but for the personal enjoyment of all who read. This particular fan-fic will not be a spoiler simply because it's a COMPLETE ult-uni. I wanted to write this simply because I haven't read anything on it yet. I'm starting from where it shows in the anime just 'cause I don't see the point of explaining a past in which nothing interesting happened. Well for those of you who have just spent your oh so valuable time reading this intro, her starts the fan-fic, "Neon Genesis: Evangelion: In Otherwords."  
  
"How beautiful"  
  
And it was beautiful. Fore before me I saw a crimson eyed girl with pure silver locks floating in the middle of a pool. Ripples of water extending out under her feet as though an invisible force was blowing outwards from her in every direction. She wore nothing but it was not her body that drew my attention. It was those intense eyes.  
  
Is this what an angel looks like?  
  
I thought this as I stared at her unblinking. Then she spoke.  
  
"Get up baka!"  
  
Would an angel say something as this? No. That voice was familiar it was.  
  
"Mein Gott, you sleep like a rock baka! Get up now or we'll be late for school!"  
  
Ugh. It was Asuka Langely Sohryu. Oh wait, I forgot it's The Great Asuka Langely Sohryu. God she can be annoying sometimes.  
  
"Ick! I didn't mean that you pervert!"  
  
"I can't help it! It always happens, it's called morning wood."  
  
"yuck! Well I'm gonna' wait outside, I don't feel safe in here with a pervert like you!"  
  
There she went again. Did she never understand anything I said? Sometimes I swear that she had cotton in her ears all day and all night. Well she's right about one thing, we're gonna' be late for school if we don't leave soon. I've known Asuka since I was 6. Apparently her parents were divorced and her mother committed suicide. AUTHOR NOTE! I HAD to leave this in, otherwise Asuka would be boring. And I kept her living with Shinji. How else would their relationship progress? Even when Shinji defends himself he still could never find enough guts to invite her to his humble abode. ( She never talked about this nor did I care to ask. I figured that it would just bring up more painful memories. Oh well, Asuka has been living with me for awhile. She's just one of those people that grows on you I guess because we manage to not rip each other's heads off. We actually get along pretty well for a boy and a girl of the same age living in the same house.  
  
Wells I quickly changed into the boring black pants and white shirt which made up my school uniform. Asuka was waiting outside in her green and white school outfit. When I came out of my room Asuka quickly dashed toward the living/dining room where my parents were having breakfast.  
  
"Bye Mr. And Mrs. Ikari!"  
  
All I could do was grumble something at them and her as she pulled me out the door.  
  
"Damnit Asuka, I swear that one of these days your gonna' pull my arm right out of it's socket!"  
  
Asuka abruptly released her painfully numbing grip on my wrist and swung around to look at me.  
  
"Baka! You're just a lazy ass!"  
  
author note  
  
Remember, this the obscene trash talking characters so they WILL swear  
  
Asuka ran off at break neck speeds, she looked like she was on the verge of tears, I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND HER! Grr.  
  
I ran after Asuka as fast as my lousy out of shape legs could carry me; Which, needless to say, was not fast enough.  
  
"Asuka! Asuka! Wait for me!"  
  
"Bitch" Cough  
  
Well, despite my comment I really do. Shutup, no use thinking about things that can't work. I kept running and saw Asuka turn a corner, I thought that I had gotten pretty close so I put on the speed and turned the corner.  
  
WHAP!  
  
I was knocked flat on my ass by someone, I figured it was Asuka turning around to yell at me.  
  
"Asuka, I'm sorry."  
  
There she was, not Asuka but another girl. She looked strangely familiar.  
  
"Will you watch where you're going! I'm going to be late for school!"  
  
I couldn't speak, I was trying to remember where I had seen her before. I was trying to take her in so I could remember what she looked like and mull over it while our half-drunk teacher rambled on today. My eyes wandered a bit too low and I saw something I was supposed to.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
My nose promptly started to trickle a little blood.  
  
"Well I don't have time to deal with people like you, I'm leaving."  
  
Thank god! She didn't seem to realize where I was staring. Well I figured that I better get off to school. So I promptly left, still trying to figure out where I had seen her before.  
  
I got to school about 10 minutes later and sat down at my seat. I was chatting with friends and I think I heard Asuka telling Hikari about my "Morning Wood."  
  
"God Asuka, when are you two gonna', you know."  
  
"Ick! You're so disgusting Hikari!"  
  
"Well Me and Toji."  
  
"Eeww! I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!"  
  
SCREECH!  
  
A blue sports car screeched to a halt right outside on the street. A half- drunken Katsuragi Misato stumbled out of the car and into the building.  
  
"Hey! The hot teach is here!" That was Toji, one of the "Three Stooges." All of the stooges could agree that Misato was attractive, but only two were really obsessed with her.  
  
"Yeah! And she's wearing a short and tight skirt again!"  
  
That was the third stooge, and second of those obsessed with Misato. Aida Kensuke was a military buff who loved to play soldiers and had huge amounts of toy tanks and jets, (Not to mention stacks of Sailor Moon Hentai comics and videos).  
  
A few minutes later, Misato stumbles in the door.  
  
"Hey dudes and chicks! What's happenin'?"  
  
"Hey who's that?"  
  
"Oh her? I almost forgot, this is the new transfer student, Ayanami Rei."  
  
Ayanami looked up and started her first conversation in the class.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ayanami, you'll be sittin' over there next to Ikari Shinji. Ikari! Please stand"  
  
I didn't want to. Ayanami Rei was the person who I had accidentally clocked earlier. I was deep shade of red when I finally rose out of my chair.  
  
"Hey, you're the guy that was staring at my panties earlier!"  
  
"I, I was not!"  
  
Asuka found this horrific.  
  
"Shinji wouldn't do something like that!"  
  
"Ohhhh. Defending him are you? Is it 'cause your riding him?"  
  
"Yuck! Where did you get that from!?! We're just friends."  
  
"Yeah. We're just friends Ayanami, nothing more."  
  
I said this in a much calmer manner than Asuka's strict and forceful denial. Perhaps it's because I'm not a loud person by nature, or perhaps it's because I don't really want it to be the truth. No! No thought about that again. It will lead to nothing but unfulfilled hopes.  
  
"Well coming from someone like YOU I don't know how much I can trust it." Rei seemed to persist on her forceful course even though I had tried to tone it down with my previous statement.  
  
"Do you hate me already Ayanami?"  
  
This gave Ayanami pause, she had not expected me to ask such a question instead of offering a nasty retort.  
  
"Uh, umm."  
  
Well I guess it worked, from living with Asuka I had learned that fighting fire with fire hardly ever won the battle.  
  
"'Fore if you do I could change my manner around you to more suit your preferences."  
  
This took her even more aback. Now this might be interpreted by someone to mean that I don't stand up for myself. I assure you that this is not the case, compromise is not a bad thing as long as compromise does not end in you getting the short end of the stick.  
  
"I. That. That will not be necessary. I'm sorry Shinji. Oh and please call me Rei."  
  
I won. I knew it would work. Maybe there was room for friendship with me and this strange girl who could be so much like Asuka and yet so much different a minute later. Maybe just maybe. there could be. more? NO! Not again. Was I some sex crazed maniac flippantly throwing my affection at every other girl who comes along? Nope, it's not that. I never once thought about Hikari or any of the other girls in the class. They were merely class-mates. I was not like Toji and Kensuke, chasing after any girl whose breasts were at least a large C cup.  
  
"Rei it is then."  
  
Misato looked at me with something that reminded me of admiration and pride.  
  
"Thank Ikari-kun."  
  
"You are welcome Misato-sensei."  
  
I bowed and then continued to sit down.  
  
"Well that introduction was quite interesting was it not?"  
  
"Now I believe that we can start class."  
  
Rei looked confused.  
  
"Hey what happened to the attitude?" heh. lol. ara ara.  
  
"The attitude of which you speak is suitable only for introductions. For me to retain my position as sensei I must adjust my attitude during the actual learning period accordingly."  
  
Rei nodded and seemed satisfied with the anwer.  
  
"Okay, today's topic will be on."  
  
I didn't hear a word that was said after that, I was still thinking. I was just starting to remember my dream and the girl over the water when I turned my head.  
  
"."  
  
Only then did I see the resemblance. I couldn't exactly remember the face of the girl in the dream, but I distinctly remembered the crimson eyes. Rei was staring directly back into my eyes as I was lost in those large round orbs of Red. She seemed shocked for a second and turned away. I starting rationalizing why Rei looked exactly like the girl from my dream. I must have seen her somewhere before. Yes that's it, I'm sure she must have been here for a week or so before she started school. I turned to Rei. Only then did I realize just how fast my heart was pounding.  
  
"Umm.. Rei.. Umm. When did you move here."  
  
"I. I got here last night at around 10:00. Why do you ask?"  
  
I was again mesmerized by the crimson. All my common sense was swallowed by the red orbs that were her eyes. I just had to.  
  
"I. I dreamed of you Rei. Last night."  
  
I couldn't get my gaze away from her eyes. They were beautiful in their own intense all absorbing way. They made me forget everything while I was looking into them.  
  
"Y. you. you what?"  
  
"I dreamed of you, I don't know how I did when I have never seen you before but I did."  
  
"uh. well."  
  
It was not even one bit as awkward as it looked, and it was all thanks to the red.  
  
"I dreamed or you too."  
  
The last part of the sentence was covered by the lunch bell. I was sure that she had said, "I dreamed of you too." But that sounded like my romantic side finishing something that could have been more like "I think you're weird" or "I hate you." I was left to mull over this for the rest of the day. Asuka didn't sit with me at lunch today. I didn't know why she was so pissed but there was no denying her anger. She didn't even wait up for me to walk home after school. Today was a confusing day and all I wanted to do was get home and listen to my SDAT. When I reached my family's apartment I slid my card and opened up the door. What I saw made me uneasy.  
  
"A. Asuka?"  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
That was the last word I heard before I was knocked right back out the door and onto my ass by Asuka's fists of fury.  
  
"Why were you staring at her all day hmm?"  
  
"What do you mean? Who?"  
  
"Ayanami baka!"  
  
"Rei? Ohhh.."  
  
"Come on, tell me!"  
  
"I. I."  
  
Should I tell here? It might just make her think that I was a pervert, but I still couldn't lie. Lies were terrible things that just seemed to multiply. Once you've told one, you have to tell more and more.  
  
"I Dreamed of her."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!"  
  
"I dreamed of her alright!"  
  
"Are you some kind of pervert or something?"  
  
"No, it wasn't like that, it was. different."  
  
"humph. So you can dream of a total stranger instead of a closest friend."  
  
"You're in my dreams too Asuka. Too often actually."  
  
"Oh really? And what are these dreams like?"  
  
"Well. uh."  
  
"I thought so pervert."  
  
I waited for another fist to contact my stomach or maybe my face, bust strangely it didn't come.  
  
"So what happens in these dreams Shinji? Something like this?"  
  
She slithered up right in front of me and put her face really close to mine.  
  
"umm. well. kinda'"  
  
"And what do I do next?"  
  
"Well usually you would um. kiss me."  
  
She leaned in closer still. Our lips were almost touching when.  
  
"Ha! You ARE a baka pervert aren't you? You think you'd get it that easily from me?"  
  
I felt like a complete idiot as she pranced back into the apartment giggling contagiously.  
  
"Asuka! Hey, that was mean!"  
  
I ran in after her, I was kinda' pissed, but it was hard for me to stay mad at her.  
  
"You got my hopes up and then crushed them!"  
  
"Hopes? So I was right, you've got a thing for me Ikari Shinji!"  
  
giggle giggle  
  
"grrr.. Where do you think the morning wood comes from."  
  
Now I was trying to piss her off, strangely, it didn't work.  
  
"Oh really? Well I'm happy. I just wanted to know that I still get you hard better than she does."  
  
I was speechless at that. It almost sounded like she was seeing Rei as competition. I had to explain it.  
  
"The dream was nothing like that. I just saw her floating above water. And I mostly remember her deep red eyes. The most disturbing thing is that I had never seen her before."  
  
Asuka seemed to finally sit back and think about this fact. It seemed to disturb her but for a different reason.  
  
"That is. strange."  
  
Asuka came and sat down next to me where I had found a seat on the couch. Having said our peace, there was a pervading calm in the air. I idly flipped through channels until I found something that was interesting enough. I think that being mad all day had made Asuka a bit tired because her head began to droop away from me and her eyes gradually closed. I figured she'd get a cramp if she slept like that, so I gently tilted her head towards me and onto my shoulder. If her current behavior hadn't been so teasing and accepting, I wouldn't have been so bold. She looked so cute laying her head on my shoulder. I couldn't shake the feeling that I wanted just one kiss from her. I didn't think that she would awake because of it so I decided to go for it. I was still a bit hesitant to possibly break the comfort which we had never had before, but she was asleep. As I leaned in close I heard. "Don't ruin it baka." It was soft and endearing. Not harsh and insulting like it usually was. I decided to agree with her and back off. We stayed like that for an hour. I really could have stayed like that forever, buck Asuka decided that now she was the one who wanted more. "Shinji?" "Yes?" "I think I'm ready now." I looked at her and felt the same undeniable connection that I always did. The one I interpreted as love. As I tenderly craned my neck downwards toward her lips. "We're ho-o-ome!" URK!!! "I think they're psychic. Oh well, we can finish this some other time." Then Asuka winked and left for her room. While I was left in a conflicted state. I went into my room and just listened to SDATs until I fell asleep. 


	2. The Next Morning

In Otherwords.  
  
Chapter 2: The Next Morning  
  
  
  
Foreword: Okay, in response to your annoyance at my comments, it was because fanfiction.net was taking out my lines which broke them apart from the rest of the story. Fanfiction.net also takes away my triple periods, so I'm gonna' start replacing them with -. Thnx, and I hope you like chapter 2!  
  
My dreams had been more towards the usual. The only difference is that now not only was my brain thinking of situations with Asuka, but it was now also coming up with secret Rei rendezvous. When I woke up, needless to say, a redwood could have described my situation well. But today I think that my body had wanted to avoid a situation like yesterday, so I had woken up about an hour early. At least that's what I thought until I remembered the end of my dream.  
  
"Oh No" I looked to my left and there she was, looking down at me with that angry face.  
  
"Good morning Baka-Shinji." "Ugh. Asuka, what are you doing up so early?" "I came to wake you up baka." "But why so EARLY?" "'Cause I told you we'd finish didn't I?"  
  
Needless to say, I was terrified. This was NOT Asuka. It couldn't be, she was actually hitting on ME.  
  
"C'mon Shinji, don't you wanna' know what it's like to kiss the most beautiful girl in Tokyo 3?"  
  
I couldn't argue with that, so as she bent lower, instead of pulling back-  
  
"mmmph-"  
  
I came up to meet her. She wasn't gonna' tease me this time.  
  
". . ."  
  
I was still surprised that she didn't hit me. I was gonna' decide that it was just a dream and to press my luck, but I had read enough Love Hina to know that you should never assume things like that.  
  
". . ."  
  
We kissed for about a minute before we both had to come up for breath. When we stopped, we looked at each other. We just kinda' stared for a while. But it was this intense feeling that I felt between us that was incredible. I decided to just let it go. And not ruin the moment by trying again.  
  
That was Incredible Yes I agree Are you talking with me? I think so. Are you just inside my head? Are you just inside MY head? I don't think so. Well since you're just a figment of my imagination. Well since you're just a figment of my imagination. I love you Shinji I love you Asuka  
  
That was incredibly strange. I thought that I was talking to Asuka without really speaking. But I guess it was just Asuka in my head for she said nothing about it. After about an hour of staring, she got up and went to get ready. I'm still not sure what's happening but it's really strange whatever it is. I got to school on time today. Asuka and I didn't talk at all the whole way. We just walked along silently.  
  
When I got into the classroom I went over to Toji and Kensuke who were having a lively discussion about the merits of lubricant when watching Sailor Moon X. I was not interested.  
  
"Hey Shinji!" "Soooooo is it true what Ayanami said yesterday?" "What?" "You heard me. Are you and Asuka playing horsey?" "NO! Absolutely NOT!" "Then call her the Red Devil!" "w..what?" "Call her Red Devil." "N- No!" "See, I knew it , you and the red devil are doin' the horizontal mombo!" "N- No! I just don't see a reason to call her that." "Yeah, suuuuurrrrre."  
  
It was pointless to argue with them, they would just believe what they wanted to. So I just shook my head in disapproval and turned around. I had unfortunately forgotten who sat next to me now.  
  
". . ."  
  
Not again.. I was caught in the eyes again. They were so engrossing, so enveloping.  
  
"Ummm- Shinji, why do you stare at me like that.  
  
Well I was lost in the eyes, so again common sense left.  
  
"Well. Y- Your eyes. I just-"  
  
This seemed to hit her somewhere deep inside because she turned around.  
  
"I, I'm sorry, I won't stare anymore." "No. . . It's just that only one person has ever told me that before, and he's gone." "Oh. . . I'm sorry."  
  
Now this creeped me out. I didn't actually speak out loud, "Who was it?" I just thought it in my head.  
  
"You wouldn't understand if I told you."  
  
This was just too strange for me so I turned around and thought, "did she just read my mind?"  
  
"Sort of, maybe I'll explain it someday."  
  
Right then I decided to control my thoughts for the rest of the day.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
I admit that I kinda' got the Shinji is a telepath thing from A.D. 2018. Another great Evangelion Fanfic that you should check out, but here's one warning, it's not done and I can't get in touch with the guy who wrote it.  
  
Well the difference is that in my Fanfic they can talk to each other. In his only Rei and Shinji could talk in their minds, but Shinji could read the minds of others. 


	3. PenPen

In Otherwords. Chapter 3: Pen-Pen  
  
Foreword Well I just HAD to put Pen-Pen in here. I wouldn't have been satisfied if he wasn't. Rest assured that all of you that follow the idea that Pen-Pen secretly knows everything, you're gonna' love dis' chapter! (  
  
Ring Ring Ring  
  
The end of the day school bell had just rung and it was time to go home. My thoughts finally unleashed right when Ayanami went outa' the room. Agh! If it was true that I was really communicating with others through thought, then I had actually told Asuka that I loved her and she had said that she loved me. I decided that I should confront her about it.  
  
"Asuka?" "Yes?"  
  
I thought I'd get right to the point while I still had enough guts to say it. We were walking along the sidewalk past a deserted looking district.  
  
"Asuka? Did you hear what I thought this morning?"  
  
She looked shocked.  
  
"ummm... Do you mean?"  
  
It looked like she had so re-affirming it audibly was the only thing I could do.  
  
"I. I. I lo." "Hey!"  
  
I was cut off by someone in a window a few stories up. Asuka seemed mad enough to rip my head off, but for once her anger wasn't focused on me.  
  
"Hey! Couldn't you see we're trying to have a serious con."  
  
Asuka had apparently seen what I saw, Rei was looking out her window at us. The Important part of that realization, it was Rei,  
  
"Hey Shinji! I need to talk to you! Can you come up?"  
  
Uh Oh. I had never been to a girls apartment before. And I didn't think that Asuka would approve of me going up there alone.  
  
"Can Asuka come too?" "Well. I kinda' wanted to talk to you alone."  
  
I looked at Asuka and she looked a little agitated and disapproving.  
  
"It's ok, I'm sure her parents are home, nothing will happen."  
  
Oh how wrong I would be. Asuka seemed to agree though, so she nodded her head and walked away.  
  
I got out of the elevator and walked up to door ___. The door promptly swung open. I think it was the damn mind reading thing. That wasn't the strange part though. It was the two arms that went around my neck and the head against my chest.  
  
"R.- Rei?" "Don't worry Shinji. I don't have parents."  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"N- no parents?" "Yup- Eww gross, I would never do that." "Oh sorry, I'm not used to people being able to read my MIND!"  
  
It's ok, I don't blame you, I am really cute aren't I? I guess so, hey can we just converse like this? No talking? Sure! Ok. You know though, I know SHE kissed you, so I think I wanna' try it. Umm. . .  
  
And she did just that. She kissed me. It was good, even better than Asuka. I was sure that I could have started an adequate fire with the sparks that flew. I figured that it must have not been her first time.  
  
Nope. Really? You had a boyfriend before? Sure! So has Asuka, but she could never bring herself to kiss them. Oh. I didn't know. She does not mean you to know, but you should. . . . Shinji, you are the only one for her. . . . Just as I know now that you are the only one for me. But how can I be the one for both of you? That, you must figure out. Fore it must be both. Why? You will know soon.  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Sure, I could have picked one girl for Shinji to go with, but that would be too much like "NG: E The One I Love Is"  
  
You can go now, but before you do, wipe that lipstick off your lips. o- ok  
  
I did as I was told for that was a very sensible thing to do. If I hadn't there was a good chance that I would have had a huge bruise in my stomach or on my cheeck after I arrived home.  
  
As I was leaving Rei's home, I noticed that the apartment was the exact opposite of it's outer appearance. The apartment was decorated perfectly, and the clothes hanging on the clothesline were fancy. This girl was certainly strange, but I think I was starting to feel for her.  
  
I stepped out of the apartment building and onto the sidewalk. At least I thought it was a sidewalk until I heard a bloodcurdling.  
  
QWAAAAA!!!!  
  
Was it my imagination or did that sound like a penguin being castrated.  
  
"Qwaaa!!! Qwa! Qwa!"  
  
I quickly removed my foot from the penguin's flipper. It was one of those really cool looking hot spring penguins. You know, the kind with the orangish-yellow things that look like big eyebrows sticking outward from it's forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
Wait a second. Why was I talking to a penguin? 'kay now the day Was definitely as weird as it could get. Uh-oh, you're not supposed to think that.  
  
It's ok, but that REALLY hurt! I just didn't notice your flipper, I'll be more careful next time.  
  
I guess that penguins have complex thoughts just like humans.  
  
So, you're a telepath huh? Umm. If that's what it's called. Well my names Pen-Pen, You? My name's Ikari Shinji. Good to meet you Shinji. Got any food? No but you can come back to my apartment, I have food there. Got any fish? I believe so. 'kay, lead the way then!  
  
I walked along with the seemingly telepathic penguin until I reached my apartment.  
  
Nice place. Thank you. Well you're awful polite for someone that's in love with two people. What does that have to do with politeness? Well it's not polite to 2-time someone. I'm not 2-timing anyone. I'm not going with either. If you say so.  
  
This penguin was starting to get on my nerves.  
  
Oh don't take it so seriously. It's just better to discuss a situation. I guess so.  
  
He did have a point there. . .  
  
"Agh!"  
  
Well to explain the situation, I had just opened the door to the apartment when. . .  
  
"Baka Shinji! Why didn't you knock first, you're not supposed to see me naked!"  
  
But that's what happened anyway. I was a bit miffed at why I had to knock on the door to my own apartment. I also questioned why Asuka was walking around naked.  
  
I wasn't!  
  
God Damnit! More psychic talking. Grr. . . I need to learn to shut my mind up.  
  
Then why are you? Look at my feet you baka! And skip over everything in between.  
  
I did as I was told, I closed my eyes, and opened them when I figured they were aimed at her feet.  
  
So why did you drop it? I was ready to kick who ever opened the doors ass! Oh. . . Who's the penguin? My name is Pen-Pen. Pen-Pen eh? So you can do the mind talk thing too? Yes, and just like Shinji I can look at anything that other's minds contain. Can I do that too? No. Why not? You're not as powerful. Oh so now Baka Shinji has POWER? You'd be surprised. How do you know this? You may find out soon.  
  
I heard the whole conversation but couldn't believe any of it. So I stopped the mind thing.  
  
"Okay. NO MORE MIND TALK!" "Sounds good to me." "Qwa." "You're probably hungry Pen-Pen."  
  
Pen-Pen, apparently respecting my wishes, just nodded his head. I cooked him some fish and gave it to him.  
  
YUMMY! Thank you. You make the best fish. Would you mind if I stayed with you? If my parents say ok. K we'll wait then.  
  
Well that was how it started, we had a penguin as a pet, from there it just got crazier.  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I KNOW THAT IT MOVES FAST!!!! I don't know how long I can stay interested in this story line. I'll finish it though, 'cause I myself HATE IT when authors don't finish. I'm still waiting for the next chapter of A.D. 2018! Anyway, I know that this story is very non-Eva like with the absence of Giant metal Robots fighting strange creatures from the sky. But I got bored with them. I LOVE TELEPATHS!!!! 


	4. The Teacher

In Otherwords.  
  
Chapter 4: The Teacher  
  
Foreword  
  
Guess what this Chapter is about. LOL. Anyway, With the formatting for this one I'm trying new things since Fanfiction.net likes to screw around with my original formatting. I hope it's better this time.  
  
  
  
"You're what?!?"  
  
That was the first thing out of my mouth when my parents sprung their second honeymoon on us.  
  
"We're taking a trip to the hot springs for 2 months vacation."  
  
2 months alone with Asuka? Well it could have it's upsides. . .  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Asuka was glaring at me, I had forgotten about the telepath thing, she couldn't actually see anything in my mind except things formed in words, but I guess I had thought those words so.  
  
Don't worry, I won't do anything.  
  
You better not Baka!  
  
My parents then continued, looking vaguely worried.  
  
"Well. We thought that your teacher Ms Katsuragi could watch you. And she agreed."  
  
Wait until Toji and Kensuke hear about this.  
  
"Sounds okay, so when is she coming?"  
  
"Tonight."  
  
"So you guys are leaving tonight?"  
  
"Yup, and be on your best behavior for Ms Katsuragi."  
  
Fine with me. But on second thought I might not tell Toji and Kensuke. If I did then they would surely be here EVERY second possible, and that would leave no time alone with Asuka to figure things out.  
  
I share the sentiment.  
  
Good.  
  
They'll probably find out anyway though, knowing Kensuke.  
  
Yeah. Well at least we'll have time alone at the start.  
  
Yeah. . .  
  
"Why are you two staring at each other?  
  
"Umm."  
  
Uh-oh, were we caught?  
  
"Well as long as you two are both still virgins by the time we come back we'll be fine."  
  
"What do you mean by-"  
  
"Oh we know perfectly well that you two have got a thing for one another. Just don't do anything stupid until you're of a proper age to get married."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Well they knew and they weren't making Asuka move, I guess it's okay.  
  
Yeah it's great!  
  
Well I feel like kissing, what about you?  
  
In front of-  
  
They know already.  
  
Ok.  
  
Well that's just what we did, kiss.  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
When we were done we looked back at my parents. They were smiling contagiously and hugging. My dad winked at me. Well I think my decision was made, I didn't need Rei, Asuka was perfect for me and my parents consented.  
  
"Well we're all packed and ready so we're gonna' leave now, Ms Katsuragi will be here in 2 hours."  
  
"Sounds good!"  
  
That's 2 hours COMPLETELY alone! My parents gave us both a hug and scurried out the door luggage in tow.  
  
"So."  
  
"So, Shinji, could you possibly be imagining taking a cute little girl like me?"  
  
"I think that only cute and girl apply, you sure don't look like a child to me."  
  
"Good, then you won't be a child predator."  
  
Then she pretty much clamped onto me. We kissed passionately for a few minutes and then decided to take it to the couch. I laid out on the couch and Asuka laid on top of me. The kissing continued when something popped into my head.  
  
Undo my shirt.  
  
What?  
  
I SAID undo my shirt.  
  
o. . . ok.  
  
By this time I was thinking this was a dream again but that didn't stop my nose from trickling a bit of blood which I quickly wiped off before Asuka caught it. I undid her shirt, button by tantalizing button until there were no harnesses left to keep her shirt closed. When I slowly opened it up I found a white lace bra. It was the first time I had seen one that was filled up. I realized that she had fairly large breasts for our age group. And I was careful not to form these thoughts into words. Asuka suddenly grabbed my left hand and moved to her right breast, I liked the sensation of the flesh even if there was still a bra in the way. I had been massaging it for a while and she had been softly moaning when we heard a. . .  
  
"Qwaaa!!!"  
  
That's right, we weren't completely alone after all, we were stuck here with a telepathic penguin.  
  
Remember what your parents said!  
  
God.  
  
Go away Pen-Pen  
  
Well sorry!  
  
We just want some time alone okay?  
  
Fine, but you know your boundaries.  
  
Then Pen-pen left. The only problem was that we still remembered him being there. . .  
  
"Wow. That peguin really knows how to ruin a mood."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I don't really feel like doing anything. . ."  
  
"But this position is fairly comfortable."  
  
I gave Asuka a wink as she smiled down at me, happy that I knew what she wanted. We stayed there, in a gentle embrace, talking. The thing was that Asuka was still missing a shirt. . .  
  
"Yo everyone!"  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"hm. Was Rei right in thinking that you two are playing horsey?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"We were just. . ."  
  
"Oh, ok. I see how it is."  
  
"Phewph. . ."  
  
"So then I guess it would be okay if I joined you!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Ha ha ha! Don't worry, I was just kidding."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Well anyway, I'm fine with it as long as you know your limits."  
  
We both nodded our heads in agreement. I was returning to normal when I noticed something in Misato's mind.  
  
Lucky Asuka. She gets the good one.  
  
I thought it was just my imagination playing with me, considering that it's difficult to discern actual thoughts from the thoughts of others. Whatever it was I put it out of my mind immediately, anyways she's much older than me.  
  
"So what do you guys want for dinner?"  
  
"Well how about some sushi?"  
  
"Boring!"  
  
Asuka wasn't the biggest fan of Japanese food.  
  
"How about something European? Like Chicken Parmigan?"  
  
"Well, seeing as I don't know how to cook either. I'll cook my famous meal for you two."  
  
Uh Oh.  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"It's a surprise!"  
  
With that, Misato gave a cute smile with a pose and walked into the kitchen.  
  
Well it can't be THAT bad  
  
You're right Baka. Wanna' get in some quick kisses before dinner?  
  
um. . . sure  
  
And we did. We indulged ourselves in our new favorite sensation, the kiss. But little did we know what was brewing in the kitchen. . .  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Yay! Chapter four(victory sign). Well, I had to re-write a lot of this chapter because it moved the series too fast at first. They didn't have sex in the original version, so don't be sayin', "aww. . . But I wanted to read the juicy sex scene!" But they did end up naked under the covers. While this made Misato's entrance even more embarrassing, I felt it was OOC for my the characters. 'specially since Pen-Pen stopped their moment short. I feel that this chapter's current state is much more believable. On another note, I NEED PRE-READERS!!!! Anyone who would like to be a pre- reader for me can E-Mail me at sm00thy@ameritech.net Now time for the first Omake of the series(what does Omake mean?)  
  
Omake:  
  
"Yo everyone!"  
  
"Uh. . ."  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"hm. Was Rei right in thinking that you two are playing horsey?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"We were just. . ."  
  
"Oh, ok. I see how it is."  
  
"Phewph. . ."  
  
"So then I guess it would be okay if I joined you!"  
  
"SURE!"  
  
I looked at Asuka as if she had gone mad. "I'm sure Baka Shinji would love it, plus he needs the practice."  
  
Now that was a low blow.  
  
But you were moaning. . .  
  
I took acting classes in college.  
  
Ouch!  
  
"It's okay Shinji. I'm sure I can help you out."  
  
Misato advanced on our position with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Are you sure Asuka?"  
  
"'course I'm sure Baka! You REALLY DO NEED the practice!"  
  
"ok. . ."  
  
Asuka got up from the couch and Misato grabbed my hand. They led to way to the bedroom. Little did I know what was cooking the minds of Misato and Asuka. . . WAIT A SECOND! I DID KNOW! And needless to say I almost fainted. . .  
  
Author's Notes  
  
HA HA!!!! Don't worry I'll finish that silly little lemon later. I'll Publish it as a side story. 


	5. Eternal Hope Pt 1

In Otherwords. . .  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Eternal Hope Pt. 1  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Okay, first off, I still need some pre-readers. I got one, which I really appreciate. But I think that it's always best to have multiple input. And thanks to Kirk for reading through this one. Let's just say that this story is about to start the center plot a-rollin'. And for those of you who are wonderin' about A.D. 2018. Type "A.D. 2018" into the search box on Fanfiction.net(Without the quotes). Thnx a lot, cya'll! Hope you like chapter 5!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Foods up!"  
  
Misato came in from the kitchen, breaking up some very comfortable kissing on the parts of Asuka and myself.  
  
"Mmmm.."  
  
"I'm starved!"  
  
We waited eagerly (doing the hand rubbing thing) for the food we were about to consume. As Misato carefully set the bowl down, the stench made it's way to our noses. . .  
  
"Ach Mein Gott!"  
  
You're gonna have to tell me what that means one day  
  
"Ich, Misato what is this?"  
  
Misato put her hands on her hips and made a laughable stern face at us.  
  
"I'll have you know that this is perfectly good Curry on Ramen!"  
  
"Um. . . Misato. I don't think that those 2 are meant to be mixed. . ."  
  
"At least TRY it before you condemn it!"  
  
Well we did. . . The thing was that I think that the experience took at least 5 years off of my life.  
  
"ack-a-ac-ack!"  
  
"Well if you 2 are so picky why don't you make something?"  
  
Asuka turned to me  
  
So how about that parmigan?  
  
Don't know how, how about a compromise?  
  
Fine, how about _____?  
  
Sounds good.  
  
"Why are you two staring so intently at one another?"  
  
"uhhh. . ."  
  
"Look, I'm fine with, "You Guys.""  
  
". . ."  
  
"But I wish you could maybe consider when someone else is around!"  
  
"hehehehehe!"  
  
"He heh heh!"  
  
Misato looked at us as if we were crazy. The thing was that we figured she had discovered the way we talked. We didn't really want that. We would much rather have that as our little secret. Then a thought crossed my mind. . .  
  
Because you have to take the first step.  
  
Huh?  
  
Well you wanted to know why she hadn't read your thoughts yet.  
  
Oh.  
  
See you have to take the first step before someone can read any of your thoughts.  
  
. . .  
  
You have to connect with them, once this is done, it's like you opened up a dam."  
  
. . .  
  
All of your thoughts will come flooding to that person.  
  
Is there anyway to prevent that?  
  
Yes. . . But it's very dangerous and can cause considerable damage.  
  
Oh. . .  
  
It took me a while to realize that I was conversing with Pen-Pen again. At this point in time it never crossed my mind to ask him how he knew these things.  
  
"Are you narcoleptic or something?"  
  
"What? Oh. No."  
  
"Okay, it's just that you keep blanking out."  
  
"eh- heh-heh."  
  
My nervous laughter earned a worried and slightly amused expression from Misato.  
  
"Well, Shinji, why don't you go make the _____ now."  
  
"Wow you're a bossy one Asuka."  
  
"It was his ide. . ."  
  
"I don't remember him saying that."  
  
Now Misato just looked plain confused.  
  
"It's okay Misato, it's one of my favorites."  
  
"Ok. . ."  
  
I was advancing towards the kitchen when Misato brought up a rather amusing topic.  
  
"You two need pet names for each other."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You know Pet names. How about Shin-chan and A-Chan?"  
  
"Well, they are rather cute. . ."  
  
"Then there you go, from now on you'll call each other those names!"  
  
I looked at As. . . no A-Chan, and smiled  
  
Go make dinner now Bak. . . Shin-Chan  
  
Asuka smiled back and I retreated.  
  
About an hour later I returned from the kitchen with the freshly made _____.  
  
"FOOD!"  
  
"Now I'm double starved!"  
  
Their eyes gleamed as they dug into the ____.  
  
"Tish is dlicous"(This is delicious)  
  
Asuka nodded enthusiastically in agreement.  
  
"So what do you guys wanna' do tonight? Seeing as it's Saturday and there is no school tomorrow."  
  
"How about we go to that new dance club?"  
  
"Oh come on. That's a kiddy-club, I can't pick up guys there!"  
  
"Then how about. . ."  
  
The argument continued for about another 10 minutes until we heard the sirens  
  
"Shit! That hurts!"  
  
"No kidding!"  
  
There were sirens going off all around. We suddenly realized that many of the buildings in the distance were sinking. . .  
  
"Misato! Why are those buildings sinking?!?!"  
  
"It is a defense mechanism meant to be a quick way to protect the buildings from nuclear attacks."  
  
"Does that mean. . ."  
  
"No, they would have told us to get to our shelters if there was a nuke."  
  
"Then what could it be. . ."  
  
My question was answered as I saw the beast. It was standing there in the middle of the city. It's head was comprised of two skinny and slanted eyes, a mouth with a toothy grin, and a nose that jutted straight out. Even though it was an ugly creature, I still couldn't get rid of the feeling that it was somehow beautiful. I was mesmerized by the creature when I suddenly noticed the girl standing at it's feet. . .  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Ach mein gott! What is she doing there?" 


	6. Eternal Hope Pt 2

In Otherwords. . .  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
Eternal Hope Pt. 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
This is part 2 of Eternal Hope. You know, the first heavy chapter of the series. Expect some action in this one. Still waiting for some pre- readers. Well, more talking is not necessary, so I will begin now.  
  
  
  
The beast was staring at the ghostly form of Rei floating in front of his ugly visage. She was wearing what seemed to be a flowing white night-gown. She was expressive display of regal beauty he had ever seen. And yet she still seemed to have this incredible energy emanating from her very being.  
  
"What is that Baka doing?!?!"  
  
"I think she's trying to fight it."  
  
As you should be too.  
  
Me?  
  
Yes this one is meant for you.  
  
I can't get over there fast enough!  
  
Yes you can.  
  
Not even Misato drives that fast!  
  
I do not meant driving. Just close your eyes.  
  
Shinji closed his eyes.  
  
Imagine yourself there. Try to picture yourself floating next to Rei.  
  
I'm trying!  
  
He was. Shinji was trying his hardest to be there with Rei, but he just couldn't do it.  
  
Continue, and concentrate on every detail.  
  
The beast suddenly screeched and swung one of his ugly arms at Rei. She dodged it, but was now in striking distance from his other arm.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
It was a bloodcurdling scream, coming from Rei. She was thrown onto the top of one of the sunken buildings.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
Shinji was now devoting all of his self just to picture himself next to Rei. He was picturing her petit feet, her long legs, her. . . HER EYES! He turned to his left and there they were. Those intense red orbs. . .  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"uh. . ."  
  
"REI! Are you alright?!?!"  
  
"Uh. . . Shin-Kun?"  
  
"I'm here. What is that thing?"  
  
"It's, it's. . ."  
  
"It's okay, you don't have to speak just rest."  
  
  
  
SWITCH TO SHINJI'S POV  
  
  
  
I gently picked Rei up in my arms. I could feel her warm, shapely, young body in my arms. I would have been turned on if not for that giant beast directly south of me. I now concentrated on Asuka. If I could visualize myself next to her. . .  
  
Yes that's it.  
  
I pictured her feet, her legs, her breasts, and. . . HER EYES. Those radiant blue orbs, so light and lively, so fun, the exact opposite of Rei's. And there they were staring right at me. I slowly walked over to the couch and laid Rei down.  
  
You must stop it Shinji. It is meant for you.  
  
I looked at Pen-Pen  
  
How. . .  
  
You must focus your bodies energies around yourself to merge with your mental barrier.  
  
Mental barrier?  
  
The part of you which separates you from everyone else. Even more important than the body, it defines your space.  
  
How can I find it though. I'm not aware of it even now.  
  
go over to Asuka.  
  
What?  
  
Just go over to her  
  
Yeah come here you Baka!  
  
O..ok  
  
I slowly walked to where Asuka was standing. Little did I know that Rei's Crimson orbs followed me wherever I went.  
  
Now kiss her.  
  
K. . . Kiss?  
  
Yes  
  
So I did. At first a peck, but then a genuine, deep, passionate kiss. I was not aware as Rei's eyes went wide for a moment, and then dropped to the ground a second later.  
  
Now become one with her.  
  
What?!?!  
  
Silly children, I do not mean THAT. I just mean to fuse yourself with her.  
  
But. . .  
  
You can't. There is one of your borders. It is impossible for you to melt completely into her.  
  
I. . . I see.  
  
But you do not know your whole barrier yet. Now go over to Misato.  
  
I did not need to be asked this time. I waltzed directly over to Misato. Now Asuka and Rei were staring intently.  
  
Now kiss her.  
  
I looked to Asuka, who nodded her assent. Then I looked into Misato's eyes. They were brown, fairly normal. There was not much special about them unless you could look beyond. There laid someone who was searching for only two things, unconditional love, and protection. As I stared our lips slowly approached each other. When they met it was at first a bit awkward. After all, she WAS around 10 years older than me. But once we got into it, it was quite an enjoyable experience. We embraced each other and I could feel her ample chest pressed up against my still unformed juvenile pecs. We broke the kiss a minute later.  
  
Now join with her.  
  
I cannot.  
  
There is another part of your boundary.  
  
I see.  
  
Now go to Rei.  
  
Is this really needed?  
  
Asuka was starting to dislike this.  
  
An unfinished definition is confusing.  
  
Fine.  
  
I slowly took one step after another until I reached the couch. I then knelt down and my vision was immediately locked on her eyes.  
  
Now kiss her  
  
I did. It was incredible, like nothing I had ever experienced before. Better than Misato, better than Asuka, it was. . .  
  
Now become one with her.  
  
Then it happened, a flash of light bright enough to be seen across the world. My lips were still glued to hers. It felt like our souls were mingling in the space between our lips. When we finally broke our kiss we looked around. It was an amazing feeling. It wasn't really like double vision, rather it was like double consciousness. I saw both things, and yet there was only one. I could feel two bodies and yet there was still only one. Had the situations not been as they were I might have imagined the sexual possibilities that this opened up. But at the time I was not thinking about sex.  
  
"It's incredible!" "It's incredible!"  
  
We said it at the same time. Fore we were barely we. We were closer to I.  
  
This is rather unexpected.  
  
Did. . . Did he become one with her?  
  
No, but he could if he really tried.  
  
Does this mean that what we have means nothing?  
  
Absolutely not, what you two have is still very special.  
  
I could see an almost hurt look in Asuka's eyes.  
  
Shinji.  
  
Yes?  
  
This is still part of your barrier. This just means that Rei is inside.  
  
I. . . I see.  
  
Do you know your barrier now?  
  
Yes.  
  
Then you must divide.  
  
I was reluctant at first.  
  
But I don't want to. . .  
  
You must, to save all.  
  
Fine.  
  
I divided from Rei, and lost the incredible feeling that I just had. I felt. . . incomplete.  
  
Now go to it.  
  
I had done it once with people I. . . liked. Now I could easily do it again with something I hated.  
  
All of a sudden I found myself in front of the Joker of death. It's unfading grin plastered upon it's hideous face. I engaged in a staring contest with the monster. We stared for what seemed like forever. All I could feel was extreme hate and malice towards this vile creature that had injured Rei. The beast evidently didn't know the rules of a staring contest, for it suddenly swung at me. I was caught off guard and went hurtling downwards. Unfortunately for me, there was no building under me to break my fall.  
  
Shinji! Visualize your barrier!  
  
I did as Pen-Pen instructed. I thought back to where I stopped and the others began. I felt how they could not pass into me and become one. All except Rei. I visualized how my barrier would move to embrace Rei and shield her from all outside forces.  
  
Good. Now send out your bodies energy, make the barrier physical.  
  
I focused my mind on all of the chemical reactions going on throughout my body. I could feel the energy being released by them to stabilize my bodily functions. I commanded my cells to release this energy and not use it up. I took this energy that my body was not using and threw it outward to be stopped at my barrier. I opened my eyes to see the pavement rushing up towards my face. . .  
  
Crack!  
  
CRACK!  
  
PHOOM!  
  
All of a sudden I was suspended in the air over a giant bowl-shaped crater. The only thing special about this crater was that it was glowing. I could feel energy flowing in an orb around my body. I looked up, turning my whole body around while floating. I could see this same orb above me.  
  
EXCELLENT! Though you did cut it a bit close. . .  
  
Shut up! It's not my fault that I don't fight giant monsters EVERY DAY!  
  
Fine fine! Just float back up there.  
  
I did as I was told and willed may body, as well as the surrounding orb, to rise up into the air. The next thing I knew I was staring at that disgusting face again. It's teeth showing in a maniacal grin. The beast took another swing, but this time I was ready.  
  
FWIP!  
  
The beast's arm made a loud swishing sound as it completely missed me.  
  
Good! You're getting the hang of it. Now slam into it's chest.  
  
I started accelerating towards the beast's chest area. I was almost at the outer surface when. . .  
  
CRACK!  
  
A loud sound, kinda' like an M250 surrounded by wood splinters, emanated from where the beast's hand and my barrier had collided. I continued to will myself forward as the beast's hand tried desperately to force me back. I could feel the beast's hand giving way as I charged forward.  
  
Snap!  
  
BOOM!  
  
Suddenly the beast's wrist snapped backwards. Once this was done, an explosion occurred at the joint and the hand departed from the body and fell to the ground. Once the hand was gone I collided with the beast's chest area. As my barrier touched it's surface, the "skin" in that area disappeared. I was inside the creature.  
  
Now do what you did with Rei.  
  
What? With this thing?  
  
Yes.  
  
But how can I?  
  
JUST TRY!  
  
Fine.  
  
I gave in and attempted to join with the beast. All of a sudden I started to feel drowsy, then nauseous, then extreme pain from my wrist.  
  
"Aaagh!"  
  
I screamed as the searing pain coming from my wrist took over all my senses.  
  
Did I do it?  
  
Yes, you did.  
  
God, If I would have known I was joining with the thing, I would've gone AROUND the hand.  
  
Now picture yourself as you again.  
  
I did as I was told.  
  
Oh and Shinji, don't forget to imagine yourself in a safe place. . .  
  
It was too late, I was already falling from a good fifteen feet onto solid concrete. Not enough for serious injury, but it HURT!  
  
Thanx for telling!  
  
SOR-RY. Just get your ass back up here.  
  
I didn't need to be asked twice. I visualized myself lying in my soft, comfortable bed, back in my room. . .  
  
--  
  
"Hey where'd he go?"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
Zzzzzzz Zzzzzz  
  
"See?"  
  
"Baka Shinji! Almost gets killed and doesn't even have the courtesy to kiss me so I can be sure that he didn't!"  
  
While this might have sounded harsh, Asuka Langely Sohryu was using this term in an endearing manner. Fore she loved the boy sleeping in the next room. She loved him so much that she was frightened out of her mind by what had happened earlier with Rei. . .  
  
"Do not worry Asuka. Though terrible, frightening things may occur. Though things may die and end. Hope! Hope is eternal."  
  
Asuka didn't know why, but these words comforted her.  
  
--  
  
Author's Notes  
  
So there ya' go! The finished chapter 6! Now I can start making Song #1, "Stairway to Heaven" 


	7. Explanation

I'd just like to say sorry for my little rant. I was a bit pissed. All issues resolved now, I'd also like to explain something. Parts of the rant might not have made sense to you because Chapter 6 was not complete. I accidentally posted the wrong version. I would post the correct version, but my laptop had a critical error and I was forced to format the HD(Quick Restore does this automatically). Well my laptop is still dead, supposedly one of my QR disks has an error on it. I'm gonna' finish Chapter 6 and re- post it. This break may seem unfortunate, but it seems a blessing to me. Because of the loss of the original chapter 7 also, I have decided to take this series in a completely different direction. I'm gonna' be posting another "Story" called "In Otherwords. . .: When I hear that song." It's going to be a psychological analysis using different songs as triggering mechanisms for the trains of thought. That should go for about 4-5 songs. Once that is done, I'm going to make 3 separate series. From there I'm not completely sure, but they will all be with the "In Otherwords. . ." storyline, just different possibilities. Well I'll be sure to get to work now.  
  
Sincerely, Liquid Silver 


	8. Update

I updated it, I figured no one would pay attention if it wasn't moved to the top of the list, hence this little unneeded blurb. 


End file.
